rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Forbidden Flames of Passion: Insest RP
'Plot' This RP is about Sonne and Lizzy's progression towards their forbidden love. As usual this RP will be played by Sovash100 & Y-tiger 'Characters' Sonne Arminius- S100 Lizzy Arminius- Y-Tiger 'Children of the Clan Chief' Sonne: *standing at the once known fire master gem shrine* Wow. I can't believe dad was a guardian....seems like a boring job to me. *snickers to himself* Lizzy:*She sighs, being blind as she had her compain, Husky which was a fire familiar and acting for eyes.* That is because you weren't forced in such postion... I am glade that you and I don't have to be forced in such job... *she glance away from him as Husky stays by her side*Mmm... I am still wondering how I was born blind... Sonne: *smiles brightly and hugs his sister from behind being the idiot loving brother he is* I don't know? But I love my little sister just the way she is. *goes back and his body flairs up* Yep. Dad was right. The gems may be gone but their power still suggest at their shrine. *turns back to normal and sits down* Man. Dad was cool. But man did uncle T say he was a stick in the mud. *laughs to himself* Lizzy:*She sighs but chuckles a little*Mmm...*thinking as she glance around* Sonne: *smiles* And I know a certain little girl who is just like dad in every way. She has a temper like his tow! *laughs as he teases hi sister a bit* Lizzy:*She blushes a bit, giving him a cold glare*Be lucky I love you, Brother. Or else you would have had a fight. Sonne: *laughs* Ok sis~ *smiles brightly and gets up and pats her head* It's a good thing I have a loving little sister. *smiles as he walks in the direction of their home* You wanna go home Liz? Lizzy:*she nods as she follows Sonne*Sure... Sonne: *smiles as he lays on the couch* This is gonna be fun -at home- Sonne: *opens the door and sees a note* Hmm? *reads it* " Sonne and Lizzy, it's Papa. Me and your mother are going to the city for a while for a meeting with the Vexian council. We won't be back until next week. If you need anything go ask Uncle Flint or go see grandma. Love you and be good!". *smiles* YES! Mom and Dad are gonna be gone for the whole week! Lizzy:*she sighs a bit*Just great... Sonne: *looks behind him* What wrong? *jumps up and pats his sister's head* You don't think I can hold the fort down? Lizzy: You may have chance in doing so, but who knows what comments would be thrown at me... Sonne: What do you mean by that? Lizzy:Nothing, just negative thinking. Sonne: *smiles* What you mean by that? *smiles at stats messing with her* Lizzy:*she isn't amused at all as she looks to him*... Sonne: *figures she isn't in the mood, like always and stops* Sorry. *smiles and sweatdrops as he pats her head* Don't think negative. Think positive. Like I'm positive your gonna be the one cooking tonight. *jokes a bit there* Lizzy:Right, and we know what happen the last time I try to cook...*She blinks a bit dully.*It is a bit hard for me to think Positive... Something about the air this time of week... Something just... Seems strange... Different, if you don't mind me saying. Sonne: *smiles* Naa. It's ok. And we shall not talk about my cooking incident! *sweatdrops o_o* It was the only time I was trying not to set the house on fire. Lizzy:We both seem to have one thing comman, not setting the house on fire and failing at such feets... Sonne: *sighs* Yea. *pouts a bit* Dad never let's me have fun. Lizzy:He has reasons in why. *she glance around a bit, before her ear twitched*Mmm... Sonne: *notice her ear moved* What? Lizzy:I thought I heard something... *looks to Sonne*So, who is cooking? Sonne: *pats her head* You my dear. *smiles* Lizzy:*she sighs*Very well, what will I be cooking? Sonne: Beef stew!? *his eyes light up* Lizzy:*she sighs*I'll see if we have the stuff to make that.*walks into the kicthen, gathering the stuff need for Beef Stew.* Sonne: Yes! *smiles like to idiot older brother he is* Thanks sis. *kisses her forhead and walks down into the basement* Lizzy:*she sighs, blushing a bit*I swear, sometimes he can embrassed me...*cooking the Beef stew.* Sonne: *laughing as he goes down in the basement* Lizzy:*Cooking*Mmm... Sonne: *a few hours later smells dinner and like a zombie wakes up and drags himself upstairs to where the food is* Food... Lizzy:*Has put his bowel of Beef Stew ont he table.* Hurry up and sit down before it gets cold. Sonne: *sits down and engulf his food but sticks out his tongue because it was a bit hot for him* I burned my tongue. *sighs but smiles* It was good sis! Lizzy:*she sighs, having a sweatdrop*You should be more careful, but thank you. Sonne: *smiles and gets up and pats her head* Your welcome! *smiles a bit and a sweatdrops* I bet I can be annoying some times due to my jokester personality huh? Lizzy:*She sighs*You are just a hand full, not annoying. Sonne: *gasps in a joke filled manner* Me? A Handfull!? No? *chuckles to himself as he messes with his sister and messes with her ears* Lizzy:*Blushng a bit, sighing a little.* Sonne: *smiles* You look so cute and funny when your being messed with. *smiles and snickers a bit* Lizzy:*Blushes*Ha-ha... Sonne: *smiles* You do! *laughs* Your my little sister and your very precious to me and mom and dad. *smiles as he pulls her cheeks* So funny and cute. Lizzy:*Blushing*H-Hey! That's my cheeks! Sonne: *laughs as she complains* Lizzy:*Blushing extremely red.* Sonne: *smiles as he laughs* Some ones re- Crap! *trips on the rug and falls ontop of her* Ow. Sorry sis. Lizzy:!!*Blushing red.*You should watch where you put your feet at! Sonne: *sighs* Sorry. Calm down. Why are you blushing red? Lizzy:If you get off of me I may not be blushing.*Blushing bright red.* Sonne: *snickers and kisses her forhead* Wow. I never thought you'ld be like this. *smiles and gets up but holds his head* Not that fall, that wasn't the funny part. Lizzy:*blushing a tiny bit as she tries to sit up.*... Sonne: Sorry if I teased you too much. *smiles a bit holding his head* Lizzy:*She sighs*It is fine...*Trying to stand up.* Sonne: *stays sitting down* Yea. I don't think it can stand up without being dizzy and falling. *smiles a bit* Lizzy:Well, I can help you walk. Sonne: *smiles* Thx! Just take me to the couch please. Lizzy:Alright.*Helps him to the Couch.* Sonne: *holds his head and sits down* Yea. This headache isn't much fun. Hehe- Ouch! *holds his head but smiles* Lizzy:Need any help? Sonne: *smiles* I-I'm good. Lizzy:Very well.*Thinking.* Sonne: *smiling as he looks at his sister* What you thinking about. You always have that face when your in thought. Lizzy:I am thinking of what to do... With you like this, I have to take care of my older brother till he is better.*looks to Sonne.* Sonne: *snickers a bit* Like I always say. Hugs fix everything! *laughs because it's his and Theroy's joke when they wanna mess with anti-social Nero* Lizzy:It would work if you could stand without falling.*She crosses her arms, not asumed.* Sonne: Sorry. *smiles but looks a bit guilty* Lizzy:No need to be sorry, Brother. Sonne: Yea. But I should be more carefull. I don't need you wasting time on me. *smiles* Lizzy:Don't say that brother... Sonne: *smiles a bit* I just don't want to hinder you. You take good care of me and one day you'll make a certin guy the luckiest man in the world. Lizzy:*she sighs, glancing away*Your not hindering me, and that certin guy has to get used to my personality and the fact I am blind... Sonne: True~ But there's someone for you out there. I know it. That person, just like me, will love every thing about you. Even though when that day comes you can bet you money imma give the guy hell! *smiles and laughs a bit* Lizzy:True. Sonne: *smiles as he pokes her* Yep. But until then I your amassing big brother gets to mess with you! *laughs* Lizzy:*Blushes a tiny bit.*Right. Sonne: *smiles and laughs* I think some one needs a hug* grabs her and squeezes her tight* oh little Sis~! *smiles while playing around* Lizzy:*she had a sweatdrop.* Sonne: *smiles as he he holds her close on the couch* I remember when I was little and hold you like this when we were kids *smiles* But then you would always scorch me. *sweatdrops* Lizzy:Yea...*She blinks.* Sonne: *smiles a bit and looks up* Good times *smiles as his eyes close* I need to stop messing with you so much though. Lizzy:It is only natural of you to mess with me, if you don't I have to start wondering if I need to burn someone alive. Sonne: *looks confused but smiles and grins as he pokes her* Yea~. But you know I do it because I love ya. *snikers a bit* Lizzy:I know... Sonne: *smiles and pats her head and her ears* Lizzy:*Blushes a bit.* Sonne: *nuzzles her as he keeps petting her* My little sis. Lizzy:*Blushes, hugging Sonne.*... Sonne: *smiling has he holds her closer* Lizzy:*She blushes when he keeps holding her.* Sonne: *smiles but notices she's blushing* Hey? Liz? Am I making you feel uncomfortable? I'll stop if you want me to...*looks a bit guilty* Lizzy:It isn't uncomfortable, brother. *She blinks* Sonne: *smiles brightly as he holds her closer* Lizzy:*Still blushing.* Sonne: *nuzzles her smiling* Why are ya blushing sis? Lizzy:I don't know. Sonne: *looks at her closely as he's a fe inches from kissing her* Are you feeling ok? Do you have a fever? Lizzy:*she blinks*I don't have a fever and I am feeling fine. Sonne: Ok. I'm just makin sure because I don't want our parents getting mad at- *holds his head in pain a bit and lowers his head accidentally kissing Lizzy* Lizzy:*Her eyes widden, but quickly pull away and use herself as a support so Sonne didn't fall before gently putting him on the couch, but doesn't say anything.* Sonne: *dosent noticed he kissed her as his head hurts* Man that hit to the head want fun. Lizzy:*she seem to sigh to herself.*Just rest, brother. I will bring a pillow and blanket for you. Sonne: *lays down* Thanks Liz. *holds his head in pain* Lizzy:*She comes back after getting his pillow and blanket.* Sonne: *smiles a bit* Thanks Liz. I'm feeling a bit better though... Lizzy:*She put the blanket over his back as she put the pillow under his head.*Good to hear, and your welcome. 'Carrying Sibling and Erupting Feelings' Sonne: *been sleeping on the couch for a few hours; wakes up at 12:00 pm and gets up* Man, how long was this hedgecat out? *yawns and looks around* Last thing I remember was Lizzy bringing me pillows and a blanket... Lizzy:*Washing landury outside, hoping Sonne is well.* Sonne: *hears something outside and gets up* Lizzy? You do know it's...*check the time* It's 12:00 pm. Lizzy:Yes, I do but I wasn't going to do anything outside home grounds till you were well. Sonne: *scratches his head* Ok. Just makin sure. It's late so let's head inside. Did you take a bath yet? Lizzy:Yes, I have.*she blinks* Sonne: Alright. Well let's get inside. I'll be upstairs taking a bath. *walks inside* Lizzy:*she sighs*I still haven't even finished landury... Sonne: Finnish it in the morning sis. *waves back at her with his back turned* Lizzy:But the landury will either get too soaking wet or I have to redo the whole patch.*She seem annoyed.* Sonne: I don't care~ *chuckles* I'll do it in all in the morning sis ok? Lizzy:*She somewhat glares at him* Sonne: *smiles* What? You mad sis? *smiles as he goes inside and straitens up the couch* Lizzy:*She sighs, shaking her head as she just let some of the wet landury dry and put the dirty landury away.* Sonne: *chuckles to himself as he sees Lizzy's face* You look a bit annoyed sis. *hes feels much better -_-* Lizzy:You know how I am about not completeing what I had set out to do... *she stated boldly.* Sonne: And? *smiles* Lizzy:*she sighs*I sometimes wonder if you even care for the fact that I try to do something that isn't what I normally do... Sonne: Sorry. You know I can't take anything seriously. Mmmmm...that's probably why I'm still single *chuckles to himself* Lizzy:That, or you haven't met a female that may mix well with your personality. Sonne: *smiles* Who would mix with my personality? I'm hardly serious and I'm...uhhh...not that good with girls anyway so yes. *blushes a bit but smiles* Lizzy:you be surpirse.*she blinks.* Sonne: *looks surprised* What do you mean by that? *pats her head* Lizzy:What I mean is that you may never know who or what may mix well with you to make lovers. *She blinks*Just like how it seem completely odd for mother to have loved father, but yet she did. Sonne: That's true. Moms caring and nice while dad's like "Tradition is Everything". *chuckles a bit as he pets her head* but I still don't see it for me. *sighs but smiles as he continually pats her head; apparently this is a normal thing...* Lizzy:*she sighs a bit, blushing a tiny bit*Why do you keep saying that, Brother...? Sonne: Just because. I'm known as the joke of our fire hedgehog clan and the whole tribe. I don't think I'm bachelor of the year. Besides, I don't really mind. Not all people find love. *smiles a bit; patting/petting her head* Lizzy:And the fire clan doesn't really enjoy me being in the clan, seeing as I'm not a hedgehog...*she glance up to him*But... It isn't fully true that not all people find love... Others find love late... Sonne: Pff. I doubt it for me. *smiles a bit* Lizzy:You shouldn't doubt yourself, Brother. Sonne: *smiles a bit but sighs* Yea...*pats her head and scratches her ears* I'm just not that type of guy to get a girl. Lizzy:*she blushes a bit more*If you keep saying that, I will do something shocking.*she stares right into Sonne's eyes.* Sonne: *smerks a bit* Sure you will sis~ *he states in a teasing tone but blushes a bit due to her staring him in the eyes* Lizzy:It at lest got you off the topic.*she stated.* Sonne: Yea ya did. *smerks as he gets really close to her face and pats her head* But it still dosent change the fact about what I said. *smiles* Lizzy:*she buff her cheeks before both of her hands place on his cheeks and she suddenly kisses his lips. She pulls away and quickly gone into the house while blushing bright red.* Sonne: *shocked as he turns red and his hair actually turns on fire* W-W-WHA? *follows Lizzy into the house and grabs her by the arm* W-W-What was that for? *blushes bright red* Lizzy:*She glance to him, her eyes narrowed as she was blushing*For you to stop saying that you could never have someone. Sonne: *feels sorry* I-I'm sorry...*holds his head down but still blushing* I-I was just stating what I believe to be true....you didn't have to do that and I feel sorry that I stole your first kiss. Lizzy:That wasn't my first kiss, Brother.*she spoke thruthful*My first kiss was when you fallen on me due to your dizziness.*she stares into his eyes.*and I don't really mind, Brother. Sonne: *he turns red as his heart races* I-I did that? *he can hardly speak clearly as he loses himself in her gaze* I'm still sorry. You should only kiss the person you truly love... Lizzy:and who do you believe I truly love, brother?*She spokes with a boldly statement while she still stares into his eyes.* Sonne: I-I don't know? *he starts un-attentionaly start to get closer to her * I-I-It can't be me? *blushes brightly* Lizzy:*she blushes a bit, still staring into his eyes*There is no other male that I can stand being around, not a single male can beat what you can do, Brother. Sonne: *blushing as his face gets closers to her's* R-Really? *un-attentionaly wraps his arms around her* Lizzy:*she blushes.*Really, Brother.*she place her hands on his cheeks once more, kissing his lips.* Sonne: *not pulling away as he tights his grip and kisses her back* Liz *blushing* Lizzy:*she blushing*you understand now, Sonne?*she spoke softly for once.* Sonne: Yes. * he holds her close* But I'm your older brother. Should you really care for me that much, and what would mom and dad think? Lizzy:I care for you very much, Brother. I don't know what mother and father would think, but there is no one else that I can stand but you, brother. Sonne: *smiles and nuzzles her* I love you two Lizzy. *holds her close and kisses her deeply* Lizzy. *sighs a bit* I-I still don't think I'm deserving of you love...*his ears fall* Lizzy:Don't say that brother.*She kisses him nce more, hugging him close.* Sonne: *pats her head as he kisses her forehead* Liz...*smiles a bit but his ears fall* Lizzy:*she nuzzles him, hugging him.*Sonne... Sonne: *holds her closer* Lizzy~ *smiles and kisses her* Lizzy:*Hugging Sonne close, returning the kiss happily* Sonne: *nuzzles her and kisses her back deeply* Lizzy:*Nuzzles Sonne, kissing him deeply.* Sonne: *kisses her deeply but breaks away before lust engulfs him* L-Lizzy. I love you but...I-I don't want to talk advantage of you...*looks down and is red as a stop sign* Lizzy:*looking to him*I wouldn't mind, Sonne. *she wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts into his chest as she licks his lips.* Sonne: *turns even more red* L-L-Liz! *his arms unknowingly wraps around her and pulls her even closer* Lizzy:*She blushes, nuzzling Sonne's cheek with hers. She did purr a little, her tail curling.* Sonne: *holds her waist and his instincts take over* Lizzy~ *kisses her neck holding her closer; he licks her neck as his hands move down her waist* Lizzy:Sonne~ *She blushes a bit, licks and nibbling on his neck before sucking on his neck and hugging him closer while she wraps her legs around his waist.* We should go somewhere more... Fiting~ *she whispers* Sonne: *holding her as he licks underneath her chin and down her neck* Shall we go to my room~ *he whispers back as he holds her up closer as his hands run down to her ass* I can't hold back anymore~ Lizzy:Mmm~ Yes, Your room Sonne~*she pants, nibbling on his neck as her hands stroke his chest and up his shoulders sexily.* Sonne: *pants as he kisses her lustfully drooling a bit as he breaks away* Ok~ *carries her to his room and opens the door* Lizzy~ *holds her close and kisses down to her collarbone as one of his hands grope her ass* Mmm~ Lizzy:Oooh Sonne~ Mmm~ *Sucking on his left ear in pure pleasure.* Sonne: *kisses her neck as his hand moves down into her pants* Lizzy~ *kisses her lustfully* Lizzy:*She kisses him lustfully in return, blushing*~ Sonne: *holds her closes as he grabs her ass with one hand and her thigh with the other* Lizzy~ *kisses her deeply as his temperature rises* You feel so warm~ *licks her neck down to her collarbone* Lizzy:Aaa~ Sonne~ S-Soo Warm~ *She moans a little, her temperature rises as well.* Sonne: *kisses her neck underneath her chin as bot hands grab her ass and pull her closer to him* L-Lizzy~ *sucks on her neck and starts to take off his shirt* Lizzy:Aa~*She blushes, helping him take off his shirt.* Sonne: *sucks on her neck and nibbles a bit as his hands go underneath her shirt in the back* Lizzy~ *panting a bit and blushes as he kisses her passionately, drooling a bit* I love you so much~ *sucks o her neck as he holds her closer* Lizzy:Aaa~ Sonne~ Mmm, I love you so much as well~ *She moans, drooling a bit before kissing him as she blushes also, hugging him closer.*Mmm~ Sonne: Lizzy~ I-I can't control myself~ Mmm *kisses her deeply; hardly taking a breath and panting heavily each time. He starts to take off her shirt as his other hand rubs her thighs* Lizzy: *Blushes, kissing him deeply*Mmm~ Sonne: *pins he down on his bed as he kisses her lustfully; his leg is I between her legs as he pants heavily* Lizzy:*Panting heavily and kissing Sonne lustfully in return, her pussy starts becoming wet.* Sonne: *licks her neck as he un-straps her braw and starts to grop her breasts* L-L-Lizzy~ *kisses her aggressive as he gropes her breasts harder* I love you so much~ So please forgive my actions. *holds her close as he sucks on her neck and pull her nipples; his leg rubs against her pussy* Lizzy: *She moans, hugging him*Aaa~ Sonne~ *She pants heavily, drooling a bit in pleasure as her pussy becomes even more wet.* Sonne: *starts to lick down her chest and begins to sucks on her breast as he gropes the other one* M-Mmm~ *licks her nipple as he starts to get hard* Lizzy:*she moans loudly, gripping the bedsheets in pleasure*Aaa~ Sonne: *sucks and bites her nipple as he gropes her breasts harder* Mmmm~ *he kisses her intensely as his temperature raise; he starts to take off her pants* L-Lizzy~ Lizzy:*moaning and panting as her temperature was raising even more*So-Sonne~ Sonne: *kisses her deeply, drooling a bit and haunting heavily as he grabs her breast hard and gropes her* A-Am I being too ruff? *he asks blushing brightly as his leg rubs against her panties-* Lizzy:Aaa~ No, your not being too ruff~ Mm~ *She moans even more. Sonne: *kisses her aggressively and drools a bit as he grabs her holds her closer to him on the bed* Do you want me to~? *he whispers to her as he grabs her ass and kisses down her neck* Lizzy:Ooo~ *she moans a bit*Y-Yes~ Don't Hold back~ Aa~ Sonne: *pants harder as pins her down on his bed and starts to lick her neck as his hand starts to take off her panties* T-Then I will~ *sucks on her neck as his other hand tries to take off his pants* Lizzy:Aaa~ Oooo~ Yess~ *She moans, helping him take off his pants, her pussy completely wet.* Sonne: *suck on her neck as his hard rod rubs Lizzy's pussy* You want me in you that bad~? *Sonne whispers to her as he heats up and pants heavily* Lizzy:Aaa~! *She moans, blushing and heating up even more as she pants heavily.*Ye-Yes~! Take me~! *she kisses him deeply, one hand place on the back of his head to forceable kiss him.*Mmm~! Sonne: *kisses her roughly as he rams his dick deep inside her wet pussy* Mmm~! *starts th thrust in and out and grips her waits pulling himself even deeper inside her; his body temperature feels like a fire as he pants heavily an drools a bit* Lizzy:Mmm~! *hugging Sonne close to her body, panting heavily and her temperature is on fire as she moans while drooling.*Ooooh~ Y-Yesss~! Sonne: *panting harder and thrusts faster each times she moans* Y-Your pussy feels amazing~ *he whispers to her as he blows in her ear; he starts to thrust violently into her pussy giving her even more pleasure* Mmm~! More~ *sucks on her neck and thrusts deeper inside her grabbing her ass and bringing himself deeper inside of her* Lizzy:Do-Don't Stop~! Aaah~!" She moans, drooling as she wraps her legs tightly around his waist while she gasps and moans even more*M-Moree~! So-Soooo Amaz-Amazing~! Ah~! Sonne: Mmm~! *Thrusts faster and violently into her wet pussy as the bed shacks from the motion* L-Lizzy~! I want even more~! *he love bites her neck causing her to heat up even more; his dick fucks her pussy even deeper as he cums a bit* Lizzy:*Moaning louder, gripping onto him tightly.*Aaaaa~! Yes~! *she drools a lot more.* Sonne: *grips her waist hard as as he thrusts violently into her pussy* Lizzy~! *kisses her passionately and aggressively as he pants heavily; drooling more as he thrusts faster* I love you so much sis~! *lick her neck and drool; he kisses her as his tongue wrests hers in response to the pleasure* Lizzy:*She moans in the kiss and grips tightly on him*~ Sonne: *fucks violently into her pussy as he starts to reach his climax* L-Lizzy~ I-I'm reaching my limit~ *thrusts even deeper giving her even more pleasure* I want you so bad~ *he whispers in her ear as he grabs her ass to pull him even deeper inside her* Lizzy:*She moans*So-Sonne~ Ma-Make me yours~! *She moans loudly, gripping tightly onto him.* Sonne: Sis~! *thrusts faster and deeper into her pussy as he reaches his climax; he pants harder and sucks on her neck* I'm gonna cum! *he releases into Lizzy filling her insides* S-Sis~ *pants heavily blushing a bit as he holds her close* Lizzy:*She pants heavily, blushing a bit and hugging him as well.*Aa...~ Sonne: *nuzzles her as he kisses her deeply; blushing as he holds her* Lizz~ *holds her closer as he whispers in her ear playfully* Are you done yet~? Lizzy:*She giggles a little, hugging him.*Are you done~? Sonne: *smiles a bit as he nuzzles her and kisses her neck* And what if I said I wasn't~? *he holds her closer as his hands run down her waist* Lizzy:*she smiles*Then I'm not done either~ Sonne: *smiles back, he then kisses her deeply and lustfully as his hand grabs her ass and the other rubs her thigh* I love you sis so much~ *he whispers in her ear panting heavily* Lizzy:*Panting heavily. She hugs him closely.* I love you deeply, brother~ *Her legs still atightly around his waist to keep him inside her.* Sonne: *starts to suck on her neck as he grips her waist and starts to thrusts deeper and faster into her pussy* Mmm~! Lizzy~ *he pants heavily as he thrusts violently inside her pussy* Lizzy:*She moans loudly in pleasure, her tempture really heated up.* Sonne~! Sonne: *licks her neck as he thrusts deeper and grabs her ass pulling himself even deeper inside her* Lizzy~ *he whispers in her ear seductivly, panting heavily* I want all of you~ I want to fill you over and over again~ *he kisses her lustfully, drooling a bit as his tempratrue greatly increases* Lizzy:Aah~! Sonne~!*She hugs him tightly, moaning.* Sonne: *fucks her faster as he Rams her pussy deeper* L-Lizzy~! *he grips Her ass harder as he pulls himself deeper inside her; he kisses her lustfully, sucking on her tongue as he holds the kiss* Mmmm~! Lizzy:Mmm~!*Kissing him, roughly gripping him.* Sonne: *thrusting deeper causing her to heat up and experience more pleasuer* Mmm~! Lizzy~ Let me take you from behind~ *he whispers in her ear as he nibbles on it* Lizzy:Aa~! Please, Sonne~ Take me however you like~*She moans loudly, blushing.* Sonne: *licks her neck and kisses her lustfully* Then I will~ *he flips her over and grabs her waist and fucks her from behing, panting heavily* Y-You feel soo good~ Lizzy:*Moaning loudly, gripping tightly on the bedsheets.*Aaa~ Oooh~ So-Sonne~ Sonne: *grips her waist tightly as he thrusts deeper isidee her, his temperature increases each times she moans* L-Lizzy~! I-I'm reaching my limit~! *panting heavily* Lizzy:Aaa~! Yes, Sonne~! Re-Release inside me~*She moans loudly, blushing red.* Sonne: *grips her waist tightly as he rams her pussy harder* L-Lizzy~! I-Imm gonna~! *he holds her from behind close as he cums inside her, filling her as he sucks on her neck, causing her to be even hotter* Lizzy:*Moaning softly, drooling and purring*Aaa~ Sonne: *panting heavily as he holds her close from behinged them* Lizzy~ *pantinge heavily as he nuzzles her* Lizzy:*Panting heavily, blushing*Sonne~ ''' A Realizing Love''' *The next day Sonne: *walking outside in the clan's trading market to pick up some food* Hmmm...*looks around* Man, if I mess this up Liz definitely won't be happy. *a sweat drops* Lizzy:*Finishing landury at home.*Mmm... Sonne: Found it! *buys some fire pepper chillies for their dinner later on* Ok. I better get home now. *thinks to himself* Yep thatss everything. Lizzy:*Waiting for Sonne, having clean up*Mm... I have a bad feeling... Sonne: *walks through the door smiling* I have every thing this time! No complains this time. *smiles as he walks towards Lizz and hugs her* With this we dontt have to worry about food until the next few days untill mom and dad come home. *sits down on thecouchh and lays back and smiles* I also got word that in 3 more days Uncle Wing may drop by. Lizzy:Oh!*She smiles a bit* I wonder what Uncle Wing is doing when he visit us... Sonne: I dontt know. Probly thinks dad's here. But he isn't. *sighs* Uncle always hurrahed me if I have a girlfriend yet. It's really anoyying *looks a bit ticked* Lizzy:*looks at Sonne*Huh, first time I heard it annoyed you. Well, just tell him something that will stop bugging you about it. Sonne: I try but it never works. *sighs and looks back at her* It annoys me because it makes me remember that no girl in our village likes me....*blushes a bit* But I have you so it doesn't feel bad anymore....*turns red a bit* Lizzy:*blushes a bit, but smiles*I'm glad to hear. Sonne: *gets up and gives a genuine niceguy smile* Hehe. *hugs her* Category:Baine's belongings Category:Sovash stuff Category:Incest Category:Role Play Category:Romance Category:Sex